custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Salvina
Salvina was a Toa of Water and a former professional Otakini player who served as the navigator for the Toa Powai, the Toa team protecting her home island Powai Nui. Like most of the Toa Powai, she was notable for her involvement in the Wraith Syndicate's Invasion and the Leskya-Powai War. History Early History Salvina was created as a Ga-Matoran and assisted with the creation of the Matoran Universe like many of her species. She was then placed onto Powai Nui and settled into the Le-Powai region of the island. After taking a liking to sports and recreational activities, she became a professional player of Otakini, a team-based sport played with disabled Kanoka disks. She retired after several decades of playing the sport professionally, but still played it with her friends from time to time. Formation of the Toa Powai During one Otakini match with her friends, she discovered the mysterious Toa of Sonics Tesudin after the disk flew into the bushes he was hiding behind. After interrogating him, Salvina determined that he could be trusted. She introduced him to her friends, took him on a tour of the lower villages of Le-Powai, and offered him hospitality in the village. Salvina was invited to a strange meeting at the Citadel of the Avesians in Vo-Powai. Maroona, the resident Toa of Lightning, told her and five other Matoran that the Kupurero had chosen them to become Toa in order to defend the island. After some consideration, Salvina and the others accepted the offer and became Toa using the Grand Augur. They then traveled to Detras' shop in Po-Powai to find Toa tools, and Salvina decided to use the Torrent Staff. When the Ta-Matoran Arvos told them sightings of a strange being in the forests of Le-Powai, Salvina, Navahko, and Lewok traveled there to check it out. There, she met Tesudin again and introduced him to the two Toa she had brought with her. After spotting Ruthos, Navahko gave chase to him and disappeared into the forest. Salvina and Lewok ran after him, fearing that he would injure himself. Just as they feared, Ruthos had escaped and Navahko had sprained his left ankle. Unable to regroup in Vo-Powai as Maroona had planned, Lewok used his Vehere to contact her and tell her to meet in Le-Powai. There, after hearing news about the Wraith Syndicate, Salvina introduced Tesudin to Maroona, who was at first skeptical of him but came to trust him somewhat. The following day, Salvina coaxed Lewok, Corduk, Navahko, Detras, and Wreshi into a game of Otakini which was interrupted by sirens coming from the town of Obodosara. When they arrived at the town, the Wraith Syndicate was there to greet them, now appearing with their leader Tetradon. He singlehandedly injured or incapacitated all of the Toa but Navahko, using his Magnetism powers to launch Salvina into Lewok. She sustained no major injuries. Maroona took her and the rest of the Toa to Vo-Powai to escape the Syndicate and recover. Hunting the Syndicate After the Toa recovered for long enough and solved several issues between them, they headed to Le-Powai to try and find Pretadix. There, Salvina came across Tetradon's corpse and the Toa discovered Ruthos, who allied with them and told them that Tetradon's death was Pretadix's doing. In Vo-Powai, they succeeded in finding the Makuta, who had recently changed his name to Hysterix. The Makuta used a portal-opening device modified from the Staff of Vortices to send "Alchemist" into the KCO to steal the Mask Maker's Tool. Salvina stayed in Vo-Powai with Maroona, Tesudin, and Detras while the remainder of the team were transported into KCO while the device was still active in order to stop "Alchemist". Salvina fought against Hysterix with the other Toa but proved to be little more than a nuisance to him before he used his powers to render her unconscious. After Hysterix's body was destroyed by the portal creating device, she recovered and went to check on Tesudin, who the Makuta had fatally poisoned. Salvina and the rest of the Toa regrouped to discuss the future of their team. Salvina's popularity among the Le-Powaians skyrocketed, far surpassing the level of fame she had acquired during her time as a profession Otakini player. The Regression At some point, an "air raid" directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection by them and minimize risk being attacked due to the presence of Toa, she and the other five Toa hid in a pocket dimension created by the Shrine of Salvation. They successfully avoided detection, however, the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter, and the Shrine was lost, leaving her and the rest of her team to enter stasis in the Shrine of Salvation. Leskya-Powai War When aggressive "colonist" Matoran and Toa led by Vandir arrived on Powai Nui from Leskya Nui, Turaga Maroona found the Shrine again. She was able to summon Toa in order to defend the island after a series of events sparked a fast-growing tension between the "colonists" and the island's natives. Salvina was the fourth native Toa to be summoned, after Navahko, Corduk, and Wreshi. When her team was ambushed by the Dark Hunter "Alchemist", she was the only Toa on her team left conscious. She succeeded in defeating "Alchemist", directing his own knock-out potion at him. "Alchemist" later woke up and escaped. Salvina then joined her Toa brethren Lewok, Corduk, Navahko and Wreshi in one final negotiation attempt with the colonists at Lake Faradi, which backfired and instead caused the colonists to attack. Seeing retreat as too dangerous, the native Toa decided to hold their ground until they were able to escape their land, starting a small-scale battle. At the same time, Vandir had tricked Maroona into resurrecting the body of Hysterix, a disembodied Makuta spirit, who joined this battle as well after capturing Maroona. During this battle, Salvina fought alongside Lewok against "Alchemist" and Hatar. She defeated Hatar by allowing Maroona to electrify the water, which Hatar was in. Keelo's Empire At this time, the Onu-Matoran Keelo placed the Mask of Catastrophes on and was only able to control its power for a short time before being shaken into the lake. Here, the combined power of the electrified water and the anomalous effects of the Kanohi transformed him into a Toa of Lightning, Earth, and Fire. Using his powers, he quickly established an Empire and scattered the Toa. While he conquered the island, Salvina escaped and hid in the Aqueduct Base along with Corduk, Maroona, Arvos, and Lewok. She found Detras' damaged shield and fixed it out of boredom as she hid. At this time, being the team's second-in-command, Corduk was appointed to preside over everyone in the base, under Maroona's authority. During a reconnaissance mission, Lewok was spotted and captured and was held captive by Keelo. Lewok used his Kanohi Vehere to lead his brother Detras, who had escaped with Ga-Matoran Shensii, to the Aqueduct, where he rejoined the team. Salvina gave him back his shield, and it was decided that Detras would lead the team again. During an attack by the Keelo's Empire, Salvina fought newly-transformed colonist Toa of Stone Merdana one-on-one while both Detras and Corduk battled Vandir. While Salvina had the upper hand for most of her battle, Merdana was eventually able to outsmart her and knock her away. Seizing the opportunity, Merdana aimed a shot at Detras, but Salvina told him to duck. Detras did so, causing Merdana to shoot Vandir instead, wounding him. After a small confrontation, Merdana retreated with Vandir. Using his Vehere, Lewok later led Navahko, Wreshi, and Omakah to Aqueduct, and the team was further united. After finding the Mask Maker's Tool with Hysterix's help, Keelo used the device with Lewok's Vehere to create a powerful blast of psychic energy in order to kill "Alchemist". This blast was detected across Vo-Powai, which frightened the native Toa at Aqueduct. Salvina then pushed Detras out of his depressive and traumatized state induced by Keelo's behavior, and he once again took the responsibility of being the team's leader more seriously. After capturing Jeko, who was spying on them, the Powai Nuians found out about one of Keelo's plans, involving a "duel" with Detras to decide the fate of the island. This duel which would be trapped and would result in Detras' death. The Toa created a counter-plan to trap Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation, and using her Canera Salvina showed them several locations she had found where the duel would most likely take place. Everything went as planned for the Toa until Hysterix appeared, trapped Detras in the Shrine, and destroyed it. He revealed to a shocked audience that he had manipulated both sides into a proxy war, with the intent to destroy both sides, and at the moment it seemed that he had succeeded. He then used the Mask Maker's Tool to weaken the Kanohi and Elemental powers of everyone else around him before a battle began between him and everybody else. Salvina survived this battle with no severe injuries. After Omakah used the Mask Maker's Tool to sacrifice himself, to injuring Hysterix and stealing his powers, Maroona sent Salvina and Navahko to free Lewok from captivity. They accomplished this but were confronted by Vandir, Merdana, Hatar, Jeko, Tura, and Yedrin, who demanded that they leave Lewok's fate in their hands. When met with disagreement, Hatar betrayed his corrupted brother to join the Powai Nuians, and he later became an official member of the Toa Powai. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ga-Matoran, Salvina had dormant powers over the Element of Water, which manifested as better maneuverability while swimming and more lung capacity. When she became a Toa of Water, she gained full access to her Elemental powers, allowing her to create, manipulate, and absorb water. Using these powers, she could change water currents, manipulate moisture, and summon and disperse floods and rainstorms. She was known to use her abilities more offensively than most Toa of Water did, and took a liking to firing off jets of pressurized water in long-range combat. Salvina wore the Great Kanohi Canera, the Mask of Tracking, which allowed her to instantly know the location of any being she had previously connected with. As a Toa tool, she wielded the Torrent Staff, a bladed weapon which could split apart to disarm opponents or quickly launch a blast of water. Her armor was later upgraded with Leskya Nuian technology into what she dubbed the "Sea Wolf Armor." This armor allowed her to coat the edges of her Torrent Staff in fast-moving water, which would allow it to slice through many substances, even various metals, with relative ease. Thanks to the time she spent playing Otakini professionally, Salvina was swift and incredibly light on her feet, enough to rival the agility of a Toa of Air. Personality and Traits To be added... Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume III - First appearance * The Feral Plains/Volume IV - Mentioned * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VII * Against the Storm/Volume II * Against the Storm/Volume III * Against the Storm/Volume IV * Against the Storm/Volume V * Against the Storm/Volume VI * Avolition Quotes Trivia * Throughout her conceptualization, Salvina's personality went through many changes. Before Cap's days on the CBW, the first version of her had a sassy personality, bits of which can likely be seen today. She was then made into a more of a quiet and compassionate character, which Cap scrapped since it was a common trope for Toa of Water. While her modern-day iteration was still being planned out, Cap planned for her to be very logic-driven and almost robotic before settling on her current boisterous and outgoing personality. * Her Sea Wolf Armor was named after the 1904 adventure novel The Sea-Wolf, written by Jack London. Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Toa Powai Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Powai Nuians